


FIHT

by Elementiss_5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aura - Freeform, Beacon Academy, Dark Qrow, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Four Maidens, Gen, Grimm - Freeform, Other, Qrow is Ruby's father, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: Many years as team RWBY seperated, it's time for a new team to begin at the new Beacon and this team is offically the next generation, but can they handle the new GRIMM and the darkness of the vampires, as a maiden has begone her rise.





	FIHT

**Author's Note:**

> This does have some points I'm gonna wait until the series does reveal so I'm sorry about that and please ignore the crappy spelling with that and a little inspiration is from the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAhEa__Dv0w&lc=z12revor5trvddljt04cerebnkmiipoxerc0k.1498445973400553

Inside a small dust shop, a fifteen year old girl was looking at a blue type of dust with her blue grey eyes, but that was the only thing anyone could see with a blood red hood and cape covering most of her face and clothing.

Walking into the shop, as the girl was putting two jars of dust on the counter, in front of the shop keeper was a group of men. One of the men wore a white tux while the others wore black suits and black fedoras. They set up cases near the dust machines and began to take the dust from them.

The girl put money on the counter and was just about to grab the dust cylinders, but a man, in a black suit, took her dust and the money from the counter and was trying to put it into a black suitcase. She gasped and grabbed the man’s hand, by the wrist and was about to put it into a shattering hold.

“Sorry but that’s my dust and that man needs that money so that way I can get the dust that I need for my weapon.” She said. The man replied, “So what? We need both for us, but more importantly the dust, for getting what we need from the boss.”

The girl chuckled and kept the man’s hand still as she got out a mini blue cylinder, from her black jeans. She tossed it, into the air, and as he man focused on it, she let go of him and kicked him, in between his legs. She caught the cylinder and put it back, inside her cape, as another man came up to her, with a blade and saw the man was holding his private area on the floor.

She smirked and threw him out the window, as she followed him, landing on the black street. The others looked over and saw the girl, but she now had a white and dark blue blade, in her right hand, with the hood off her face.

It was now revealed that she had black hair, reaching her shoulders, in a choppy way, but with one white bang, on the right side with blue grey eyes, gleaming with confidence and pride, behind a blood red mask, but the mask had a bird like feel on it.

She aims the blade at the main man, in center, showing a grey and dark blue shirt with a black jacket, with red long sleeves that reaching just to the middle of her chest and a blood red and dark blue criss crossed belts on her belt and waist.

“Okay, take out the girl and then get the rest of the dust.” The main man said, making the other men began to run towards the girl, as the white tuxed man stayed behind and kept an eye on the girl and her movements.

She smirked and used a great amount of speed to take out one person, near the street light, as one man began to take shots at her. She rolled her eyes and ran towards him, leaving a little of a scuff, from her black and grey boots on the street.

After she took them all out, the man in the white suit began to shoot at her, with a white gun, but she was too fast, leaving a red and black blur as herself. She got up close and began to slash at him, but countered with the gun’s blastes.

He grunted and said, “You’ve got spunk, Miss Black, but I think our battle must end in a draw, for now.”

She was about to say something, but a black rope ladder came down and the man got on it.

He gave the girl a wink, as he said, “James Amrk. Remember the name, Miss Black.”

She growled and the man saw, as the girl became a black nightingale, with the tips of her wings red, and followed the man.

_“Good thing I can become a bird, like dad taught me.”_ The girl thought, as she flew near a building's roof.

She transformed back and with a split second of time with her wings, she aimed a black and red shotgun at the helicopter and hit the windshield of the cockpit. James moved around a little and saw as the girl was fully human and landed on a nearby roof building.

“Damn girl. She’s like a certain subordinate of the queen that everyone hates.” James said, looking at the girl.

He made his way to an opening and saw as the gun she had became a red and black staff. She spun it in the air and landed it near her feet and gave a smirk, that made James wide his grey eyes.

“She must be his daughter. Great, that makes sense, but I can’t wait to see how the queen reacts to this.” James said, as he got out his white gun.

He began to fire at the girl, but with her staff, she blocked every attack and she put the sword in her left hand, as she began to launch an attack. James stopped shooting for a second and the girl put away her staff and put the blue cylinder into the handle of the blade and it glows blue, as she created a blue dust symbol, on the plane, and one of the ground near her.

James saw what was she was doing, but figured it out too late, as she plunged her sword into the roof and it took pieces of the roof and launched it at the helicopter. They collided, making the helicopter began to swerve.

“Well, Miss Black is a strong girl. I like that in a woman and it seems she's more valuable than I thought she would ever be.” James said, as he began to lean from side to side.

She was just about to aim another shot at James, but a shot, from the inside of the ship, got near her feet, but she flipped up and was about to become a nightingale, but another shot hit her arm, making her cry out in pain, as she feel down.

The girl did look back up and James, but saw her left arm was bleeding out. She gave a meaningful glare and used her sword and gave a meaningful slash, aiming for the blades and got them, in a gust of wind, making the helicopter fall down to the ground.

The girl smiled and her black and grey boot touched a shadow, as she faded away, from the roof of the building, but didn’t see the army capture James.

As James got into the van, he thought, _“Once I get in touch with the queen, I’ll find out if she really is who I think she is and if **HE** is related to her in a way.”_

Once he was inside, no one saw as a pair of fangs grew in his mouth and his eyes changing into a glowing red color, as a hiss escapes his lips.


End file.
